


Smile for Me Prompts #2!

by Pollyannam3



Series: Smile for Me Prompts [2]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: 20's AU, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse, Blindness, Boris in a Wheelchair, Boris survives the Bad End Au, Chronic Pain, Dogs, Family Shenanigans, Habit and Kamal are (mostly) fuckin married, Halloween, Hearing aids, Hide and Seek, Hospitals, M/M, Missing Babies, Near Death Experience, New Dads, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Rain kissing, Recycling Disasters, The Smilin' 20's, Therapy, Trans rights, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollyannam3/pseuds/Pollyannam3
Summary: I did more prompts on tumblr! Cross-posting them here!(Featuring Puppyluver256 for our shared post-canon au scenarios, Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat AND irlenolacroix for their Smiling 20's au, and visceraboy for their Rosemary and Bad End Au.)Thank you!
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit, Kamal Bora/Parsley Botch, Kamal Bora/Parsley Botch/Dr Boris Habit/Wallus Breadbear, Kamal Bora/Parsley Botch/Dr. Boris Habit
Series: Smile for Me Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670473
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. It's Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on convos with Puppyluver256!

“We might not be taking anyone home today, you know that, right?” His husband’s voice cut through the excited fog Habit was in. Habit looked at Kamal and gave him a nod. 

Everyone in the Habit-Bora household had wanted a pet for a long time and they all had familial limitations that denied them such. 

Habit’s father hated the thought of having a yappy dog. Kamal’s grandmother was severely allergic to cat and dog fur, and Putunia’s parents could barely care for her, let alone a dog like she begged. None of those people were in their lives anymore, bless Kamal’s grandma, so nothing was stopping Habit from pulling into the animal shelter.

The two strolled around the cages, and Habit kept walking forward when Kamal got himself focused on a tiny chihuahua. 

Habit was overwhelmed by the choices, he didn’t know who to pick. His mind was wandered back to hazy nights during the Habitat where Kamal would find him slouched over way too much wine and he was sobbing over the fact he couldn’t have all the dogs on the planet. (Least, that’s what Kamal told him.) 

It was a big decision to make. A big one. Like a VERY big one. Like a VERY big dog! Habit paused for a moment, and looked at the giant behemoth of a Saint Bernard. Habit crouched down in front of the cage, and pressed his hand against the cage, eyes wide. 

The dog gingerly approached and pressed his nose onto Habit’s hand. Tears met Habit’s cheek immediately, and he quietly squeaked _“It’s adorableee…”_

Kamal peeked over and saw Habit crying there, and looked at the dog basically begging for pets through the cage bars, with surprisingly small barks for such a big boy. 

“ _Kammallllll_ ….I lob him…….he’s _big_ and _lovey_ and and _and and and-_ ”

Kamal crouched down next to him and looked at the giant dog. 

“Just like you, huh?”

Habit sobbed, and nodded with a sniff. 

“Lets go get someone and see about him, then. A big dog may be a good match for Putunia, heh”

Kamal doesn’t think he’s heard a higher squeak from the man.


	2. You're an idiot, but you're MY idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on conversations with Puppyluver256

Recycling Day was always a gamble. It was already quite hard to get Putunia accustomed to the practice, getting through the afternoon seemed like utter chaos half the time. It all starts with a mayonnaise jar. 

Habit was working with the sink, rinsing sticky soda cans and condiment bottles. 

It was a simple process he enjoyed doing, rinse bin repeat, the rhythm was soothing. It did always make him wary about the amount of soda Putunia was drinking though. Always reminds him to tell her the limit on her sugary drinks! 

He shook his head, and used his wrist to push his glasses up to his nose since his hands were soaking wet. 

He was almost done, unless a certain daughter or husband added to his workload in their search for any stray plastics around the house or garden. Mayonnaise jar, plastic water bottles and an empty milk jug. The bottles and milk were binned easily, and then he got to the mayonnaise jar. 

Simply rinsing the jar did not seem to get all of the unused mayo out, much to Habit’s annoyance. He gave the jar an annoyed look, as if it was daring him to just try and clean it. Grabbing a rag, Habit won the dare by shoving his hand in and wiping it all up. He felt so accomplished, recycling done!

Habit tugged his hand out of the jar. 

Habit tugged his hand _out of the jar._

_TUG THE HAND OUT OF THE JAR._

Habit repeatedly tugged his hand, making noises of frustration. “Noooo nononoooo!!” He whined. 

Kamal came down the stairs with a couple stray apple juice containers, and asked. “No what?" 

Habit looked at Kamal with big eyes, and held out the jar hand.

"Ohhhh my _godddd_ , not _again_ Habit!!” Kamal gave his husband an incredulous look. Kamal marched over, turned off the tap, and placed the bottles he had in the opposite side of the sink. 

He grabbed a hand towel and wrapped it around the jar. He removed his wedding ring, and held the towel and jar tight.

“Pull as hard as you can.”

Tug of Mayo began. The two pulled with all of their might, and the effort made Kamal yell. “Why! Do you keep! DOING THIS! COME ON BIG GUY.”

In a flash, after pulling and pulling and pulling, the jar came flying off, knocking both of the men back and onto their rear ends. Habit rubbed his wrist, wincing. He grabbed the hand towel off the floor and used it to wipe off his hand, which now had stray mayonnaise on it. Kamal held the jar, slowly sitting up from the floor. 

“Boris.”

“Ye-s?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Mean…”

“But you’re my idiot”

“:-0!”


	3. Do you want advice or just to vent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has depictions of a drunk character in it!

One of Kamal’s nightly jobs was to stroll the Habitat and make sure everyone has at least gotten to their rooms and weren’t hiding in the fortune teller tent (like certain grapes or little fighters.) 

It seemed like everyone was clear. Nobody in sight. Any stragglers in the courtyard probably escaped getting his gentle scolded when Kamal was practically inching down the stairs. 

There was one more place to check, the lounge, which Kamal tends to save for last because half the time he’d have to call Habit down to carry Jerafina to her room.

Kamal descended the stairs one tip-toe at a time, carefully making his way into there. He wondered why the heck Habit put so many dang stairs in this place when he really could’ve not. It was extra work and he KNEW Kamal was afraid of them. He was no architect, so Kamal didn’t know if he could judge. 

Kamal heard gentle clinking, and sighed. Reaching for the lounges light switch, he expected to see Jerafina, drunk out of her mind, unable to move, again. 

Bright lights made the clinker hiss, and flop back into a seat with a new bottle of wine. 

“…Boss?” 

Habit stared at Kamal. His hair was a wreck, and he had a big stain on the sleeve of his shirt. His eyes were puffy, and he was still actively crying. 

“Boss….” Kamal breathed. 

Habit didn’t meet Kamal’s eyes when he walked over to him, taking a seat next to him. “How much have you had?”

Habit stayed quiet, not opening the new bottle he had. 

“Do you want to talk to me?”

More silence.

“Habit talk to me.”

Boris looked at the wine, and said in a deep, slurred tone.

“I’me….sad….”

“You are?” Kamal raised both his eyebrows, he couldn’t’ve guessed. 

“I ammmm,,,” Habit hiccupped, putting his head down.

“Do you want advice, or just to vent?”

“Mmmmm,,,,a nap…..” 

“Seriously, again, how much have you had.” Not a question.

“All.”

“That doesn’t make any sense”

Habit rested his head against the lounge counter, groaning. Kamal grabbed the wine bottle he had pulled out, and put it on his right. Clearly however much he’s had was enough.

Habit wasn’t talking, and Kamal was concerned, but everyone was asleep.

So he rubbed his back and waited until he wanted to speak.


	4. That was planned, wasn't it?

October 31st, a day of spook, a day of treats! A day where it’s IMPOSSIBLE to reign in the chaos of rowdy children.

Kamal ran ahead of Habit to grip Putunia’s wrist before crossing the street. The little girl whined. “Daaadddd, I want to get to Flower Power!!” Kamal adjusted her mask, having gotten her a full wrestler outfit to go with her mask and glove, 

“You getting hit by a car will make you have to wait a long time to see them.” Putunia gave a small pout, and waited at the crosswalk with her dad. Habit caught up with them, and poked Kamal’s little antennae. “Listen to your Frog-ther, sweet Daisy”

Kamal stuck his tongue out at Habit, and said “I’m not even a frog, i’m an alien” 

“You’re kinda a frog” Putunia smiled, as she started crossing the street.

“Hey! You need to be holding a hand, c’mere!” Kamal yelped, grabbing her hand back. 

The family crossed the street, and made their way to the Flower Store where their favorite florist child resided. 

A simple knock on the door revealed a flower scarecrow. The scarecrow locked eyes with Habit. Who was also a long, gangly scarecrow.

“This was planned, wasn’t it?” Habit asked.

Kamal let out a large laugh, as the few made their way inside the spookified flower store to mingle and see what treats Putunia could trick.


	5. Do you feel like something’s missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from the Smiling 20's au made by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat and irlenolacroix!

The routine was simple, and usually set in stone. Get home after a long night at work, play with the kids, put the kids to bed, pass out in bed and repeat the day. Today, Habit and Kamal didn’t pass out as soon as they hit the covers, and had some quiet time. 

They both stared at the ceiling in this moment of pure utter quiet. No screaming kids, no clattering of whiskey bottles, no fear of cop cars pulling in at any moment, no gunshots or fresh knife wounds.

It was _peace_. A little slice of _peace_.

…

“Do you feel like something’s missing?”

Habit turned his head to Kamal, who muttered this quietly. 

“Did we…forget to do a chore or something? I am okay with leaving it for tomorrow, if that is.”

Kamal took a deep breath, and shook his head. He put his hand to his forehead, and spoke quietly.

“I don’t know. I don’t know, it just feels like. Something is wrong. I can’t describe it entirely.” 

Habit turned onto his side, and stared at Kamal. He gently took his hand off of his forehead and held it. 

He didn’t know what to say. His heart beat nervously for Kamal. 

Kamal didn’t know how to phrase how he was feeling. Nervous? Scared? Anticipated? He had vague feelings for their new guy, how else should he feel?

He’d never dream of replacing or breaking up with Boris, though! He adores Boris, and Cee-Cee and Ell and Miss K and Pabit with all his heart! The thought of losing them because of vague feelings made him want to carve his heart out with his own knife. He didn’t know what to do.

“Kamal?”

Kamal suddenly realized he and Boris had had their eyes locked for quite a bit. 

“Is there…anything I can do to help?” Replace his emotions with a bundle of sticks he can burn, thanks love. 

Kamal scooted himself closer, and Boris didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him, pressing him against his body. 

“No. Let’s just…stay like this for the rest of the night….can we do that?”

Boris planted a gentle kiss on his head.

“Of course, dear.”

Boris tugged the blankets over their shoulders, hugging him as close as humanly possible.

“Of course..”


	6. I trust you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a brief depiction of a panic attack!

_Tick tock tick tock tick **tock tick tock.**_

Habit bounced his leg so rapidly it seemed like everything was a blur. The world around him was a fog and nothing was okay. Nothing was breathing. Why was he here? He was a lost cause? Unfixable? He didn’t deserve to be here? He didn’t deserve anything? 

His heart was pounding in his ears, and he wanted to curl up into a ball on the floor. 

“Boris?”

A gentle hand pierced the fog, laying itself gingerly on his arm. 

“Are you gonna be okay?”

The bouncing ceased to a gentle consistent tap, a deep breath was taken. 

“I’m trying to be.”

He looked around again. He was in a therapist’s office. Moreso a waiting room, but either way it was therapy.

“Are you sure?”

Habit looked at the voice, which was a concerned Kamal. 

Kamal had insisted on “making sure he was safe there” and “seeing to it he eats afterwards” that day. It was one of his requirements for Habit to get to stay in his life after all. Getting help. Doing better.

He just needed someone to help him keep himself safe, when he couldn’t do it himself. Just until he can get to a stable point, which is why Kamal dragged him to this office. 

“I trust you.” 

Kamal gave Habit a small pat, and a smile.

“I trust you too. You got this big guy, you can do it.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so.”


	7. Are you still awake...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the au from visceraboy's "Choices"! The Bad End Au. So its a bit sad.

It’s day nine of Boris’s hospital stay. 

Nine days since **it** happened. Nine days since the sickening sounds of metallic crashes. Nine days since the blaring red and blue of ambulances. Nine days since Kamal was gripping his hair so tight in grief he thought he was going to pop it off like a barbie-doll. So soon after calmly talking to Flower kid over what a series of violently bad decisions did, and how better ones could’ve been made.

Nine days since Boris Habit was on his deathbed. 

Kamal bounced his leg, half way curled up on his futon. Boris had only been awake for 48 hours, and Kamal would use the term “awake” lightly. Comatose for a week in the ICU and then the pain in his back (upper and lower) exploded so hard they had to give him the strong painkillers on and off. 

Made him loopier than Kamal has ever seen someone in his life. 

Ironic. 

Kamal sighed, and ruffled through his bag for something to do. Maybe he can re-read the one book he brought for the 5 billionth time. 

“Kamal…?”

Kamal jumped a little at the hoarse noise that came from Boris.

“Yes?”

A moment of silence. Just gentle beeps.

“…Kamal…? Are…..are you…still awake….?”

Oh yeah. He couldn’t hear.

Kamal stood up and leaned close to Boris so he could partially see his lips.

“Yes?”

“Kamal?” Boris was barely awake, squinting at Kamal through the dimness of the room. He could barely see him, just barely. 

Kamal gently took his hand and squeezed it.

“Oh hi….” Boris muttered. 

“Did you want something?” Kamal spoke slowly, hoping Boris could understand with how little he could see.

Boris blearily blinked, and just ran his thumb over Kamal’s hand.

“This.” 

Kamal smiled sadly as Boris squeezed his hand again, giving it gentle rubs and little shakes. He knelt down on his knees and allowed Boris to hold his hand as long as he could before drifting back off and letting go.

Kamal wouldn’t be letting go for a good while. 

Not if he could help it.


	8. See, now, was that so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A combination of visceraboy's Bad End au and Puppyluver256's and I's post canon!

“IT’S LOCKED!”

Putunia jiggled the door handle and hopped impatiently. Kamal slammed the wide trunk shut as Boris’s wheelchair was unfolded on the ground. “You gotta give us a second Putunia!” 

Boris chuckled as he pushed open the door, shifting into a position he had gotten accustomed to. Kamal held the chair by the back-rest and pushed it up to Boris, locking it at an angle. Boris smiled at Kamal, as he plopped himself into the chair, adjusting his legs as needed.

“Thank you, Lily” 

Kamal smiled, moving out of the way for Boris and shutting the door. Putunia kept hopping in a mix of excitement and impatience.

“I don’t know what you’re so excited about. Do you have a liddle suh-prise?~” Kamal joked in a baby voice, poking Putunia in the side.

Putunia let out a whine. “I _do!_ And it’s a special picture for you and Pops!”

Boris rolled up the ramp, to their porch and said. “Honey…that’s not how surprises work….”

Putunia thought for a moment.

“…Dang. I’ll make a new surprise!”

Kamal unlocked and held open the door with a laugh, letting Putunia and Boris inside. 

Putunia ran into the kitchen to get settled into “surprise making” mode, and once Kamal shut the front door they heard it. 

Giant thumps.

Giant PAW-PAD thumps. 

Boris locked his chair as Webster bounded into the room, barking. The St Bernard nearly took Boris down with the excited crash into his legs. Boris laughed loudly as the dog tried earnestly to get into his lap, licking at his face.

“Webster!!! Let me get onto the couch first at least!” Boris pushed the dog forwards, but he pressed forward and kept licking Boris’s face. 

“Want your chewie! Webster!!! Webby boy!” Kamal grabbed and waved a heavily loved dog toy shaped like a bone. Webster turned his nose and kept licking at Boris. 

Boris called “Okay down! Down boy!” He unlocked his chair, and pushed Webster again, using the other hand to inch his chair forwards, just a bit. 

To avoid getting his paws ran over, Webster bound to the couch, giving Boris ample room to fully push himself forwards.

Webster leapt on and off of the couch as Boris approached, and positioned himself to move from to the couch from his chair. 

The weight of the dog and excitability of his movements made the entire couch shake, but Boris managed under worse conditions.

Once Boris had his hand on the cushion, preparing to pull himself up onto it, Webster started nudging his arm for the cuddles immediately.

“Webby, you’re gonna make me “fall!” Sit!”

Webster sat on the cushion, tail thumping on the cushion.

“See now, was that so bad?” Boris asked, as he adjusted his hold on the couch.

Boris pulled himself onto the couch, and before he could even scoot backwards, Webster started cuddling on him. 

Boris pet the dog, rapidly, kissing at his face with giggles. 

Kamal, who had been watching the entire time, entered the kitchen to check on Putunia once he knew Boris wasn’t gonna be flung to the floor by 200 pounds of good boy.

“So what’s the surprise gonna be now?” Kamal asked her, looking at her scribbling with a crayon on the back of what looked like the “original surprise”. 

“It’s a picture! See look! It’s a new picture so it’s more surprise-y!” 

Kamal took the picture in his hands and looked it over. It was the three of them, and Kamal was slightly touched that Putunia attempted to draw Boris in his chair. Despite the fact it looked like a refrigerator with wheels.

Putunia made grabby-hands back for it. “I wanna show P-”

“AAAAAHAAAAHA A AA” A scream, however jovial, rang out. 

“MASKED DRIVER!!!! HELPE MEEE!! I’M BEING “EATEN” BY THE FEROCIOUS BOLOGNA BEAST!!!”

Putunia, no, THE MASKED DRIVER, gasped. She let her father keep the picture as she rushed into the living area.

There she saw the Green Menace leaned as far left as he could on the couch, with the Ferocious Beast practically covering him. Physically, and with slobber. The villain was laughing hard, but was obviously trying to get the dog to heel.

“GET ‘IM, MASKED DRIVER! GET ‘IM!!” He laughed. 

“I GOT HIM! I’LL DEFEAT THE BEAST! AND THEN THE GREEN MENACE!”

The Masked Driver leapt onto the couch, and laid on the beast, putting extra weight on the Green Menace. She laid into the beast with aggressive petting that just made it more excited! How could she possibly defeat it!

She didn’t see the Green Menace’s face turn from happy giggles to furrowed eyebrows, wincing, and shortness of breath.

She stopped petting the beast, and yelped when the Green Menace called, a touch overwhelmed with growing distress. “Okay! Okay, ah! You both need 2 ‘get off’ You’re Hurting my Back! It hurts!” 

“FREE HIM BEAST!” The masked driver called, pulling Webster backwards a bit roughly.

“Hey, Daisy! Be gentle!” The Green Menace scolded. 

The Masked Driver was pushed backwards by the Beast, and the Beast was gently pushed backwards by the Green Menace. The Beast looked to be ready to pounce again, as the Green Menace cupped and rubbed his lower back with one hand, wincing. He was full of Ferocious love and wanted to share it. 

“WHO WANTS HAM??? WHO WANTS SOME HAM!” The sound of plastic crinkling caught the beasts attention and he leapt from the couch and to the kitchen, where a plate of shredded bits of packaged ham was being prepared.

Kamal poked his head in the living room, and asked.

“Are you okay? You want your ice pack, hun?”

Boris nodded, as the game came to a close. He gently rubbed his back more. 

“Thank u, Lily, you’re a life-saver.”

Putunia pouted. “I kinda defeated the beast…”

Boris reached to her, inviting her over for a hug, but too sore to lean down to grab her. She scooted to him, and accepted it. “And you did a really good job. Thank u too, baby. You’re my ‘hero!’”

Putunia smiled, but made a bleh noise when Boris gave her a tiny kiss on the forehead.

Kamal copied Boris’s action when walking in with his ice pack, making Putunia groan.

“We love u, let us show that!” Boris teased. 

Putunia pouted, and scooted close into Boris’s hug. 

“Then just with hugs!” 

“Once I put the ice pack on, We can hug all day, Daisy.”

“She does have to take a bath today.”

“We can hug… _most_ the day.”


	9. We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?

Kamal didn’t understand Boris sometimes. 

He knows eating pine cones is bad.

He knows he shouldn’t mess with wild birds.

He knows an umbrella was made to shield you from rain.

And yet there Kamal was. The only one standing underneath their umbrella. 

Boris spun around on his heels, twirling through puddles. Clicking his heels seemingly on purpose, he laughed as the pouring rain darkened his hair dramatically, and covered his clothing in dots of water. His smile was wide and Kamal didn’t get it. It was miserably wet and thunder rumbled constantly.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” He asked, putting his hand on his hip.

Boris hummed, a small lil tune, and called out. “Yep! I don’t get the best ‘click-clacks’ on the wet con-create tho..” Boris clicked his heels against the floor again. Still felt great though.

Kamal shook his head. “You’re gonna catch a cold!”

“That doesn’t happen!”

“Remember the time Trevor showed up at our door because he went on a walk at 4 am? It was pouring and he started sneezing his head off?”

Habit pulled his hair over his shoulder and stated. “That was because it was cold! And he was being a bit naughty so he had Kar-ma, poor babey…" 

Kamal shook his head. "Come get under the umbrella, big guy.”

“Join me, it feels so good! Just for a second!”

“I’d rather stay dry and not die tomorrow from the sniffles”

“Come onnnnn, Lilllyy!”

When Kamal started to walk off, he felt the umbrella tug from above.

“Boris!!!”

Habit laughed a Little as he held the umbrella and ran ahead of Kamal.

“Boris Habit!!!! You cheeky dick!!!” Kamal ran after his husband in the pouring rain. 

“You’re gonna fall!! Give it back!!!!!” Kamal called.

Boris turned and quickly stepped backwards. “Enjoy it, Lily! The rain is f-”

Boris yelped when Kamal collided into him, taking them both down. 

Boris stared at Kamal as his back was now soaked through and it made his shirt soggy as well. 

Boris shifted so the umbrella covered the back of Kamal’s head. Kamal stared down at him, pouting.

“…..I love u…..?”

Kamal rested his forehead against Boris’s chest, laughing a little.

“You can be an asshole, you know that?”

Boris started to feel a little bad, but that faded when Kamal snuck him a little forehead kiss and got up off of him. 

“But I love you. That’s the last kiss you’re getting all day.”

Boris let out a gentle “awe” as he got up and held the umbrella above the both of them. 

They were both soaked. Kamal shook his head. 

He didn’t understand Boris sometimes.

But he loves him.

That’s what counts.


	10. She’s hiding behind the sofa

Parsley looked away for 30 seconds to get the sandwich Wallus made for him and the crib was empty. 

The Crib.

Was _Empty._

His sandwich hit the floor and he quickly made his way to the living area, where one of his boyfriends was playin with 2 of his kids.

“Where’s Rosemary?” Parsley asked, barely hiding the panic in his voice. Rosemary was his newborn biological daughter, he wanted to know where the heck she got off to.

“I thought you had her?” Kamal was helping Trevor and Flower through a level in that new Yoshi Game they had gotten for Flower’s birthday.

“..Does _Boris?_ ” He asked, trying to keep calm.

“Hey, It’s okay. Just go ask him. I saw him in the garden. Maybe he took her outside for sun and tummy time” Parsley nodded, moving to leave.

A loud, annoying baby cry filled the room and it made Parsley whip around, scared.

“SAVE THE BABY!!! KAMAL IT WAS A SHY GUY, HOW’D YOU GET HIT!" 

Kamal yelped as he scrambled to catch Baby Mario. 

Parsley groaned, and started walking to their backyard garden.

Clicking the door shut, Parsley realized just how under-dressed he was for walking outside. Shorts and compression socks for his health since his baby wasn’t even a month old. One of Wallus’s shirt exposed half his shoulder for cryin out loud.

He didn’t care about the dew on his legs as he approached Boris, who was knee deep in dirt and flowers, humming.

“Borscht!….BORIS!” Parsley called, rushing over.

Boris’s head snapped up from his focus, and he looked at Parsley. “Hello Parsnip!” He saw the look of distress on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Have you seen Rosemary?”

“I thought u were feeding her, last I knew?”

“I put her in her crib and now I don’t have her. I’ve had my daughter for less than a month and I’ve already lost her.” Parsley started to pace a bit, taking care not to trample a flower. 

Parsley muttered to himself, in his panicked pace. Boris could swear he made out “-thought this wouldn’t happen until college, at least. Not like 3 weeks!”

Boris stood up, took off his gloves, and wiped down his pants. He approached the pacing herb, and swiftly took him into his arms with a squeeze. 

Boris pressed Parsley against his body and it seemed like he melted from the affection. Either that or he was so stressed that a modicum of relief eased him enough to just go limp. 

“Let’s go inside and look around for her, okay? Maybe Wallus picked her up to change her for you?”

“….wallus is nice…” Parsley said, taking a deep breath. Boris kissed his head, and asked. 

“How much sleep did you get last night?”

“Never enough”

“Thought so.” 

Boris led Parsley inside, and investigated the last father in the mix. Wallus Breadbear was also not guilty of taking the baby from under Parsley’s nose because he was just making lunch. 

Being reminded of this made Parsley remember he dropped his pb and j on the floor and didn’t bother cleaning it up. 

He’d clean it up later. 

_Where the fuck is his baby._

Trevor and Flower helped turn the house over, checking low cabinets. Kamal looked underneath beds, and checked the nursery for forced entry. (He didn’t say, knowing it’d make Parsley have a heart attack. He found none, thank lord.) Boris checked around outside again. Wallus peeked in Flower’s and Putunia’s room. All of them concluded that she couldn’t have gotten far, or anywhere at all without someone. She’s _3 weeks old._

Parsley was the most useful in this scenario. He paced a rut in the den, worried sick. Almost literally. 

Then he heard a gentle baby cry and quiet shushing. Just those little hiccups and small noises only a not-fictional baby could make. 

Parsley stared at the couch in the den, as the crying grew louder.

“Shush!! Shush shush shush! Sidekicks need to be the best at hide-and-seek!!”

Parsley pushed the couch aside and revealed the culprit.

Putunia was gripping Rosemary tight, trying to shush her with pokes to the face. Parsley stared at her, deadpan. Putunia looked up at one of her fathers, and was visibly upset at his face.

 _“Putunia May.”_

Oh NO, the dreaded MIDDLE NAME.

The FIRM VOICE.

The STARE. 

She’s in TRUH-BLE.

“………..yes?”

_“Who told you you could take your little sister during nap-time?”_

“…………no-one?”

_“Is that allowed?”_

“…………no?”

_“Do you remember **WHY** that’s not allowed?”_

“………….she cried………and I dropped her?”

_“Uh-huh.”_

Parsley took the infant from her arms and told her to get up. Putunia’s eyes were full of tears that she was in trouble. 

Parsley proceeded to march her straight to the time-out chair for scaring the shit out of him. 

Parsley walked into the living room and announced “I found her!” while trying to ease her now very loud crying. 

Kamal rushed over as Parsley took a seat on the couch, cradling her to his chest. “Where in the world was she??”

“She was hiding behind the couch, with a certain trouble-some little hero.”

Kamal shook his head. “Gosh, _Putunia._ ”

“I put her in time-out, set the timer, 8 minutes?”

Kamal moved to walk away and get the kitchen timer. “Got it.”

Parsley bounced his baby gently, and kissed her little face. 

“This is ain’t even the first course, lil’ spring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosemary belongs to visceraboy!


	11. I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Bad End Au by visceraboy. Has spooky themes and mentions of death.

The wind was violent but he couldn’t feel it. 

His hair blew wildly as he looked down at vast nothingness, his heart beating out of his chest. The wind made him stumble and he gripped the blue railing like a lifeline. 

The world rumbled as green fog exploded from the abyss below, making him scream. He heard a scream that wasn’t his own and it made him yell out.

In a burst, he leapt over the railing and down the fog.

The fog lifted him and slammed him into the ground.

He gasped for air but got none. 

He couldn’t feel anything. 

He couldn’t move. 

He looked to his left, and his right. With one movement he sat up and then he saw it.

Boris Habit snapped in two. Literally, he was in half. Like a fish bone slid out the side of the animal.

Kamal dragged himself to Boris, the world seeming slow. 

_**He’s dead. He’s dead! Oh god he’s fucking dead.** _

He screamed as Boris’s eyes burst open, and he looked to him, a neck snapping audibly.

Gray eyes stared blankly into his soul, as if it was a movie and he was in Virtual Reality.

A scream filled his brain and shook everything until…

Kamal shot up, wheezing and starting to sob.

“Oh goddd…. _oh godd_ ” He moaned, gripping his hair. He looked to his side, and saw Boris there. 

Rubbing his eyes and swallowing a sob, Kamal shook his boyfriend on the side, quite aggressively in case he couldn’t hear. 

_“Boris??? **Boris wake up.** For the love of god, please, **Wake up!** ”_ He pleaded. 

Boris gave a tiny groan, and sat himself up. 

“Kamal? What’s wrong?”

Boris added “Hold on” before he could speak. He scooted himself up, putting on his glasses and hearing aids since Kamal was still working on his sign.

Once Boris turned back to Kamal he was enveloped in a crushing hug. “I had a nightmare about you….” He fluffed Boris’s hair, holding his head. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay….” He sobbed.

Boris hugged Kamal back. “Oh Lily….” Boris rubbed his back as Kamal sobbed.

Kamal shook and moved into his touch. Boris pulled away and gave him a kiss on the head.

“Here Lily, hold on.” Boris used both arms to scoot himself to the edge of the bed, grabbing his chair.

“No no, Boris. What do you need, I’ll get it!” Kamal asked suddenly in a frenzy, grabbing Boris by the wrist. 

Boris twisted as much he could and told Kamal. “I need you to take a deep breath and relax a little…please?” Boris moved himself into the chair, with an audible chunk of metal. 

Kamal watched Boris roll himself, take a minute to open the door, and squeeze himself out.

Kamal gripped his hair, bringing his legs up to his chest. He rocked gently, still crying. He wanted Boris to be okay, and comfortable. He didn’t want him to stress over him but he couldn’t help but shake and cry. He had bigger things to stress over. 

Kamal felt like recently losing the use of your legs should be paid more attention to than his feelings. 

Kamal saw the door attempt to be open again. Boris was trying to do it with one hand, with his hands pretty full.

Kamal yelped, and was out of bed to hold open the door.

“Leelee p’ease relack!” Boris was holding a cup of water in his mouth and one in his lap.

Kamal shakily took the cup out of Boris’s mouth, and put it on his nightstand.

“Sit down!” Boris said, making Kamal do as told. 

Boris handed Kamal his cup, and got himself back into bed. He pat the bar and moved his blankets back over his legs. Scooting backwards, he wrapped his arms back around Kamal.

“You can talk about it if you want…” Boris said, rubbing little circles into Kamal’s shoulder.

Kamal took a long sip of his water.

“I don’t want to worry you.” Kamal’s voice broke, as he coughed a bit on the water.

“You woke me up screaming and crying, I’m already worried.”

“Well don’t worry!”

“Kamal.”

Kamal sighed. 

“Can we talk about it…in the morning?”

“Anytime you want Lily, I just want you to be okay…”

“I will be.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want anything else?”

“I’m not making you get out of bed again.”

“I would”

“I won’t let you.”

Boris shook his head, holding Kamal close.

“I love you”

Kamal hesitated, before stating.

“I love you too…”

They sat in silence, for a good while, until Kamal felt comfortable enough to lay back down. 

They hadn’t had such a somber silence since they both broke down over the way things happened in the Habitat when Boris could comprehend things via sign translated by Flower Kid. 

Though when laid next to Boris, Kamal didn’t mind the silence because it wasn’t total silence.

He had his heartbeat. 

He didn’t know what he would do if it was no longer there.


End file.
